This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7118 and/or 365 to Patent Application Serial No. 0002540-3 filed in Sweden on Jul. 6, 2000, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a rotatable tool, preferably, a drill or a milling cutter, having a replaceable tip at the chip removing free end of the tool. The tool also comprises a tool body having a cutting seat, in which the tip is intended to be received, and also having helicoidal or straight chip channels. The tip has members for chip removing machining. The cutting seat and the replaceable tip have mutually cooperating support surfaces extending both in the longitudinal direction of the tool and transverse to the longitudinal direction of the tool. The invention also relates to the tip separately.
A tool, in the form of a drill, of the above-defined kind is previously known from the manufacturer Gxc3xchring Inc. of Wisconsin, U.S.A., in which the drill tip is clamped in the cutting seat thereof by means of two screws. One of the screws is a stop screw, the position of which is fixed in the factory, while the second screw is a tightening screw, which is fastened manually in connection with the drill tip being assembled in the cutting seat thereof. The tightening screw is provided with a conical tip in order to clamp the loose drill tip in the axial direction of the tool. The cutting seat has parallel side surfaces.
A primary aim of the present invention is to describe a tool of the above-defined kind, where the replaceable tip is assembled in the cutting seat thereof in the tool body in a simple and user-friendly way.
Another aim of the present invention is that the tool should be balanced as regards the forces acting on the tool.
Yet another aim of the present invention is that the cutting forces should act towards the center and clamp the cutting insert.
The present invention relates to a rotatable tool having a replaceable tip mounted at a front end of the tool. The tool comprises a tool body having a cutting seat in which the tip is received. The tool body has chip channels for removing cuttings. The tip has cutting edges for chip removing machining. The cutting seat and the replaceable tip have mutually cooperating support surfaces extending both in the longitudinal direction of the tool and transversely to the longitudinal direction of the tool. The cutting seat and the replaceable tip have mutually cooperating guide surfaces configured symmetrically about a longitudinal center axis of the tool. The cutting seat and the replaceable tip have mutually cooperating clamping portions for clamping the replaceable tip in the axial direction of the tool. A locking screw is received in the tool body for bringing the mutually cooperating clamping portions into mutual engagement.
The invention also pertains to a cutting tip adapted to be replaceably assembled in a cutting seat in a front end of a rotatable tool body. The tip has cutting edges for chip removing machining and support surfaces which cooperate with support surfaces of the cutting seat. The tip has guide surfaces configured symmetrically about a longitudinal center axis of the tip.